The property
The property is the fifty-sixth video in the Everyman HYBRID series. Vince explores the property at Baldpate Mountain that Jeff suspected was connected to Maryann Corenthal, and meets some unexpected twists and turns. YouTubeDescription I went to follow up on the lead that Jeff found hoping to find something. Now I almost wish I hadn't. All I have is this letter to show for it: ''http://tinyurl.com/cjkgjqy ''V Transcript opens with Vince walking through the buildings at [[Baldpate Mountain].] Vince: Wow. It feels like so long ago that we were here. Alright, so... this is the house, uhm... I have no game plan. I was going to say what my game plan is but there's nothing. enters the house. Fucking bird. Let me get my light on, hold on. No light. Okay. Hello? Okay. It's completely dark down here as everyone I'm sure can see. I'm just kinda feeling my way across the wall. Guiding my way wherever the hell I am. bangs against something and grunts. Shit. Alright, well... that was my head. Which just, so graciously, found me a door. 'Kay. And... those are spiders. Wuh. I hate spiders. Okay, I found a light switch which probably will not w-- light switches on to a nice, clean, modern bathroom. Okay... what the fuck is going on? This... is my bathroom. What? pans to another room to his left. Okay... This is my bathroom. That is Jeff's pantry. So, here, I'm in my bathroom. walks into the pantry. ''Now I'm in Jeff's pantry. Okay. ''stoops down and runs his finger along the line where the bathroom and pantry floor meet. And that is a clean cut. Well. Alright. moves to the main door of the bathroom. I am very afraid to see whats behind this door. steps through in Jeff's basement, as seen in [[A Vinny/HYBRID Christmas].] Sort of makes sense. Jeff's house.'' sees the airhorn on the floor and picks it up, there is a visual tear in the video as he does.'' Ha. Alex. Ha. Alex's Voice: Vinny? distortion. '' '''Vince:' Alex?'' climbs the stairs and moves through the house.'' I didn't even know there were doors here. Okay, I gotta get out of here.'' tries the locked front door. Okay, so that's not going to happen. '''Alex's Voice': Yo, Vin. distortion. '' '''Vince:' There it is again. Alex? Is that you? Fuck, it's gone. steps into another bathroom where he finds a bloody bandage. Distorted noise starts. Then the video distorts and the sound of small children laughing, and then crying can be heard in the distortion. Vince stumbles backwards into the shower as the door handle rattles. The distortion ends with him in the shower. One, two, three! rips down the shower curtain to find himself in a different bathroom. What the fuck? Okay... No, that's fine. My bathroom. Mm hmm. tearing, then he steps through the door. Evan's... upstairs? Okay. That's the last time I follow voices. tries another door and finds it locked, as he passes the stairs he sees Slenderman waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Heavy video and sound distortion. He appears to be pulled towards Slenderman, but resists for a few seconds. The screen goes black and then comes up on him lying on a carpeted floor. Oww. Hi. Fuck. is a few seconds of distorted video as we listen to Vince struggle to stand up. Oh. Here we go. Glasses. Ow. Okay. Alright. Looks like I'm in my basement. Excuse me. This is too weird. This is too weird. This is everything. Down to the last detail. Down to the Arnold Palmer on the table. The only thing that doesn't seem to fit is... looks like one of Steph's paintings. That's weird. Okay. What's that? Do I really wanna...? is a high pitched noise. What was that? video screen plays Vince's appearance in the video [[Introduction].] Vince on video: ''' We're here to show you that you don't need those ridiculously expensive gym passes and harsh regimens to maintain a healthier, happier lifestyle. '''Vince: the video. What the...? high pitched noise happens again and the image on the video screen changes from Introduction to the underwater footage seen in several of the hidden videos. What the fuck? Okay. I'm in Steph's apartment. Vince on video: switches back to Introduction. We want to show you there's sort of a yin and yang between mental and physical health. So we decided, why not make a video blog? We're hoping that we can put one or two out every week or so and we'd love to hear from you if you have comment or questions. You can reach us at twitter dot com backslash everyman... Vince: the video. Hello? The fuck? Hello? Is anybody back here? Oh, no. is banging and a dark section, then he emerges into Evan's basement. Hello? is distant heavy metal music in the background as he moves around the basement. He finds the [[Lady of the Light.pdf|letter from Maryann Corenthal] and picks it up.] Keep that.'' the drop cloth and chains that he previously found in [[Not dead yet]]'' Jeff. to the main room of the basement, the video turns to black and white with blue tinges. Jeff and Evan are seated at the table and another Vince is standing there, and turns to face the camera. Vince runs up the stairs. At the top of the stairs he finds Slenderman again, waiting. Shit. turns the screen bright white and a figure grabs Vince. '' '''Corenthal:' Get the hell in here. distortion settles and Vince is in an outdoor space with a fountain. Vinny! C'mon, let me help you up here. Little wobbly on your feet, huh? Here. Here's a seat right over here. God, it's good to see ya. Here, take a seat. There you go. Take a look around. This is my Eden. My little heaven in this hell. This hell that you call life, Vinny. Beautiful isn't it? I can't even tell you how I created it. I carved away at it. It's taken me years. I think it was more from the wanting it that from the working it but it's here. And, God bless, so are you. It's good to see you but it's dangerous. This place, this is like an inner sanctum to the monsters' sanctuary. These monsters? These things? They can get in. They've gotten in before. I've kicked 'em out. It's hard to go and it takes a lot, but I've kicked 'em out. This time I know they'll be coming full force, cause they're after you, son. They want you, so you're not going to be able to stay here very long. This is very, very temporary for you. So when you start feeling a little bit better I'm going to have to get you out of here. And don't worry, your sister, your brother, and me? We'll hold down the fort. There's one thing you gotta know, son. This is important, no matter where you go, remember this. I'm pretty s-- I know in the deepest of my hearts, they cannot beat us. I'm still here. You're still here. We're kicking and screaming, so just remember that when you go. screen turns purple. ''I'll tell ya, when they come for me? They don't have to make an appointment, cause the doctor? He's in. Let's go. ''to Corenthal outside a door. Vinny, son, you listen to me. You meet these things? Do not trust them. Do not try to kill them. Better yet, duck your head and run the other way. You understand me, son? Vince: Yeah, yeah. Not a problem. Corenthal: Bless you kids. crosses himself, then steps through the door firing a gun at Slenderman. There is a flash of light and the video comes up on the field near the tree at Baldpate. You're safe for now; I gotta go. You're staying here. I love you, son. Goodbye, and good luck. disappears in a flash of light. '' Notes *The transcription of the document Vince picked up, which was referenced in the YouTube description, can be found at Lady of the Light.pdf. *Steph's painting was previously seen in a video she posted to her blog on June 25, 2010. In that appearance, the mouth of the figure was obscured by Purple tape . Link here: http://canyouseethewords.tumblr.com/post/727606551' ''' Speculation * Judging by body language, appearance, and other affectations, Dr. Corenthal may be inHABITed during the events of the video; HABIT could beusing his likeness to gain Vince's trust and add a sense of verity to the information he's giving. * Alex's voice luring Vince in resembles the mimicry of Sparky that the Rake used to lure Alex. ** Alternatively, Slenderman mimicked Alex's voice to lure Vinny towards him. * At 10:10, Vince sees himself, Evan and Jeff in "The Ark". * This video explains the 4-month gap since Not Dead Yet. Vince enters the dimensional disturbance in April, and comes out in August. * Dr. Corenthal is a sort of "guardian angel" to Vince and the others (Mining Town Four). * Vince's "brother and sister" may be Jeff and Steph, becuase Dr. Corenthal adopted the Mining Town Four as one family. External Links The Video Category:Videos